1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to couplings for detachably connecting a first member to a second member. More particularly, it pertains to a novel and improved quick-disconnect type of safety coupling device particularly useful for fluidic type applications or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional in the field of couplings to detachably interconnect a first coupling member to a second coupling or manifold member adapted to receive the first coupling member. One such type of coupling, which is particularly adapted for use in fluidic type applications that are subject to fluidic pressures, may include a single O-ring associated with a first or male coupling member. However, through experience, it has been determined that a single O-ring, even in some low pressure hydraulic systems, does not provide sufficient sealing qualities necessary to prevent leakage. Accordingly, the coupling is rendered ineffective for the purposes intended. Attempts, to improve upon such of the noted types of couplings include a coupling device which may comprise a generally elongated hose having a male coupling member connected thereto with a pair of O-rings longitudinally spaced from each other, an interfitting female or manifold member for snugly receiving the male coupling member and a generally U-shaped retaining pin having a pair of retaining legs, each of which cooperates with the female and male coupling members to firmly interconnect the two coupling members together. While this last particular type of coupling is generally suitable for fluid handling situations, it does not, on the other hand, have any provisions for rendering ineffective a male coupling member and attached hose for future use. This latter shortcoming may provide for potentially dangerous conditions in the field. Such dangerous conditions may arise whenever a fluid type fitting has been subjected to relatively excessive pressures. If such excessive pressures exist, there is a tendency for the hydraulic hose and male coupling member being operatively connected to the female member or the like to strike against the female member. Under such conditions, the male coupling member may become damaged to the point that it is no longer adequate for rendering adequate future use. However, the fact that such hose and coupling member are damaged may not be readily apparent to a worker in the field. Accordingly, the generally defective male coupling and hose members may be subsequently reused under similar operating conditions which led to its initial failure. Whenever so reapplied, it at once becomes apparent that such fluid coupling would again be subject to a similar failure with the consequent result that damage and injury to persons and/or property may ensue.
Yet another shortcoming which may also be experienced by such prior art types of couplings subjected to relatively high fluidic pressures is the tendency of the hydraulic hose and the associated male coupling member to be forced against the female coupling or manifold member. Such action will normally serve to damage the female manifold member to the extent such that it might not provide for a suitable fluid-tight fit in future applications. Accordingly, the female manifold member of the fluid coupling would be rendered ineffective to perform its intended operation.